


Worked Up

by bemynewobsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Dorothea/Petra, F/F, hardly my best work but maybe i will actually for once turn this into a collection, vampire!edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: “El, you don’t need to worry. We’re to be married and I’ve read about vampire mating rituals and marriage.” In the pale moonlight, Byleth could see how Edelgard’s eyes darkened further.Byleth pulled her cloak off from around her neck and let it fall to the floor. Meticulously, she undressed herself until she laid bare before her lover.“You can use me El."AKA Edelgard is a vampire and Byleth is more than willing to sate her bloodlust after battle.





	Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> At last, my vision of El as a vampire has come to fruition.

It was hardly a secret amongst the Black Eagle class or amongst the Garreg Mach Monastery in general that Edelgard von Hresvelg was a vampire. 

In fact, there were several other creatures at the Officers Academy who took advantage of the school’s “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” rule regarding vampirism, lycanthropy, and various other “afflictions” deemed unholy by the church due in large part to the fact that the archbishop herself was a were-being. 

So it came as no small surprise to Byleth when she noticed how,  _ worked up  _ for lack of a better term that Edelgard seemed to be after most of their battles with bandits or various other annoyances of human nature. 

The professor was mostly human and even she was overwhelmed at times by the smell of the blood after a particularly long battle. 

It was after one such particular battle that the Adrestian princess came up to Byleth, chest heaving and cheeks flushed with hunger. 

“Professor, I-I need,” Byleth cut the younger woman off with a raise of her hand. 

“You have my permission to go hunting and feed Edelgard. I understand if the smell of the blood around is bothersome,” The white haired girl shook her head rapidly with a soft  _ no  _ in response. 

Edelgard stepped in closer to her professor. Byleth could practically taste the desperation and adrenaline coming off of the heiress in waves. 

“What I need.. is something to take this energy out on. A sparring partner would be best,” Edelgard finished the last sentence in a whisper. She turned her head to the ground in shame. “I have fed plenty in the last week, but the smell of blood causes those like me to gain a rush of adrenaline and a  _ want  _ to feed even if we are sated. I need to...wear myself out.” 

Byleth nodded and took a step back before drawing her sword and cocking her head towards the clearing nearby. 

Edelgard rushed to the field, eager to rid her body of this  _ want.  _

And so, a routine between the two of them started. After every battle, Byleth would lead Edelgard to an area where the two of them could spar until Edelgard was flush with exertion and tire rather than a need to feed. 

The routine lasted until the battle when Byleth went missing. 

When Byleth returned, Edelgard came up to her sheepishly after their first battle together again. The Emperor explained in halting tones that Petra and Dorothea had been helping her the last few years. 

“Petra is a were-lion after all Professor. She has enough stamina to outlast any of us. And Dorothea has attuned her magic to assist in siphoning some of my excess of energy,” Byleth nodded slowly, realizing that the Emperor was politely telling her that her  _ services  _ were no longer needed. 

The light-green haired woman could hardly be surprised that after five years Edelgard had found another outlet for her frustrations, but she could not school her features fast enough to hide her disappointment. Edelgard noticed and spoke up softly. 

“But perhaps, perhaps the two of them would be willing to let me spar with you this time? For old time’s sake.” The Emperor smiled at her former professor. Byleth couldn’t help but notice her smile was much sharper than it had been in her school days. Evidently Edelgard no longer bothered to put up pretenses of being human. 

Byleth walked with Edelgard eagerly to the clearing where Petra, in her lion form, and Dorothea waited. Petra and Dorothea must have become close in the years since Byleth had last seen them, as Dorothea stroked the other woman’s fur as though she were a small cat. An act that Byleth knew to be one of intimacy for a were-lion. 

“Hello Professor! Edie! I’m so glad the two of you decided to include the professor in our routine now!” Edelgard only blushed in response and drew her axe from her back. 

Once again their routine started, with the added help of Petra and Dorothea as needed. 

Byleth saw Edelgard nearly lose control towards Dorothea a few times, only to be pushed away by Petra.  _ She never lost control like that in all her sparring with me. What makes Dorothea different?  _

The former professor got her answer during a sparring match between she and Edelgard alone after Byleth’s heart had begun to beat for the first time. It was just after she had proposed to the Emperor in the days after their final battle with Rhea.

Edelgard had her pinned to the ground, teeth bared and ready to clamp down on Byleth’s neck when her eyes lost their bloodlust glaze and the white haired woman scrambled away from her former professor. She rushed to a tree and leaned her head against it, taking heaving breaths.

“Pro-professor please. Stay where you are.” Byleth obeyed the request, staying mostly on the ground but propped up on her elbows and focused in on her fiancé. 

“Pr- Byleth...I’ve finally realized why the scent of your blood never enticed me into bloodlust. Your heart had never given you a pulse. Your blood never starting  _ pumping  _ during battle.” Byleth got up slowly and began to walk tentatively towards her beloved. 

“Byleth! I told you to-” With a simple touch of her hand to Edelgard’s, Byleth warped the two of them back to their chambers. 

“Stay away! Goddess above Byleth!” Edelgard backed herself as far away from Byleth as possible. Byleth could see her lover’s long teeth were fully formed into the fangs needed for drinking blood. 

“El, you don’t need to worry. We’re to be married and I’ve read about vampire mating rituals and marriage.” In the pale moonlight, Byleth could see how Edelgard’s eyes darkened further. 

Byleth pulled her cloak off from around her neck and let it fall to the floor. Meticulously, she undressed herself until she laid bare before her lover. 

“You can use me El. You ca-” Byleth was unable to fully get the rest of her words out before she was pinned to the wall by her white haired fiancé. Edelgard snarled softly in her face before claiming Byleth with a forceful kiss. 

Edelgard had used her advanced speed to rid herself of all but her undershirt and shorts she used as smallclothes. Byleth moaned as Edelgard’s scarred hands ran all over her body, greedily groping her breasts and butt. 

The shorter woman pushed her firm thigh between Byleth’s legs to and began to grind into her softly. Byleth couldn’t help the unabashed moan that spilled from her lips at the feeling. 

Her beloved continued to run her strong hands all over Byleth’s body, as if to get Byleth as worked up and frenzied as Edelgard was herself. 

“I wa-want to bite you so badly my love. Have you ever, has any vampire ever..?” Her breathless voice trailed over inquisitively. The unspoken question lay pregnant between the two lovers. 

“No El, you would be the first to taste me.” The Emperor let out a desperate groan at Byleth’s words. Byleth could sense that her white haired lover was getting more frenzied and needy as the seconds ticked on. She took it upon herself to give silent permission by baring her neck in submission. 

Byleth closed her eyes for only a moment as her head knocked against the wall Edelgard had pressed her into. They shot back open as she felt sharp teeth plunge into her neck. It hurt for the briefest moment before the rush of pleasurable chemicals hit her brain. 

“ _ There are humans that are addicted to the bite of a vampire, allowing themselves to be bit repeatedly to experience the feeling of pleasure rushing to the brain. Higher vampires adapted centuries ago to release the same chemicals as one experiences during orgasm rather than any venom to create a more pleasurable experience.”  _ Byleth subconsciously remembered the small quote she had read about vampires in a textbook at the school. At the time, she hadn’t believed the book when it had gone on to say that the pleasure induced by being bitten by a vampire could not be replicated. 

She no longer had any doubts that this euphoric feeling was unique to this act. 

Edelgard continued to suck gently at Byleth, taking in blood and replacing it with the sensual and addicting hormones. Byleth realized, belatedly, that she was moaning rather loudly and clasping hard enough into Edelgards back that if the Emperor were human she would have left marks. 

Her white haired lover continued to grind firmly into her center. All at once, Byleth felt as though her mind left her body. Replaced solely with white hot pleasure. Her orgasm, coupled with the feeling of Edelgard’s feeding, caused her to seize up completely still for a moment. 

Edelgard pulled away and Byleth slowly came down from her high. Someone was screaming into the night and Byleth recognized with a start that it was  _ her _ , crying out loudly for all the world to hear her absolute pleasure. 

If Edelgard hadn’t been holding her up, Byleth surely would have hit the ground. 

“My love, I am far from done with you. I want to see how many times I can make you experience that level of pleasure again tonight. Nothing would sate me more” Byleth’s last coherent thought was that Edelgard’s skilled fingers felt even better than just her thigh and wondered if she could survive the addition of any more pleasure to the mix.

  
  
  


“Goddess they’ve been at it for like, six hours now. Edie must have been really worked up this time.” Dorothea sighed softly as she laid her head on Petra’s own. Petra purred softly beneath her. 

“I am agreeing that Lady Edelgard was quite “worked up” as you say. From my counting of the professor’s cries, I believe she has experienced the orgasm at least twelve times tonight.” The siren above Petra hmmed in agreement. 

“M just glad we don’t have to help Edie anymore. She looked at your neck just a little too much for my liking.” Petra simply continued to purr and snuggled closer to her lover. 

“E-EDELGARD!” 

“Hm. I am believing that that must be thirteen.” Dorothea chuckled softly in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome. Follow me on tumblr @amidalas-shadow.


End file.
